1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser projector for chassis alignment.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of laser radiation for chassis alignment is known from the related art. Since the interaction between laser radiation and biological tissue may result in damage to the tissue, protective measures are needed to minimize the risks posed by a laser light source.
The protective measures are supposed to prevent exposure to dangerous radiation and also ensure appropriate protection in the event of a fault.
Known laser protection devices have a protective housing which does not release any laser radiation into the surroundings and which interrupts laser operation when the protective housing is opened.
However, a protective housing of this type is not suitable for use in chassis alignment, since laser radiation must be available even outside a protective housing for measuring and projection purposes. Examples hereof are optical chassis alignment systems, laser projection devices and laser distance measuring tools.